All Belts are Off/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E37 Grandmaster on low-resolution video.png S2E37 Grandmaster speaking to the viewer.png S2E37 Marco and karate class watching the video.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'all that you have learned'.png S2E37 Grandmaster gestures to the left candle.png S2E37 Grandmaster blows out the left candle.png S2E37 Grandmaster gestures to the middle candle.png S2E37 Grandmaster blows out the middle candle.png S2E37 Grandmaster gestures to the right candle.png S2E37 Grandmaster taking a deep breath.png S2E37 Grandmaster blows out the right candle.png S2E37 Marco Diaz embracing the virtue of honor.png S2E37 Grandmaster removes his hood.png S2E37 Grandmaster's afro pops out.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'coming to your dojo'.png S2E37 Image of Echo Creek mini-mall appears on video.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'if Grandmaster deems them worthy'.png S2E37 Grandmaster punching toward the fourth wall.png S2E37 Dojo Sensei pauses the video.png S2E37 Sensei address his class of karate students.png S2E37 Marco and students listen to their sensei.png S2E37 Sensei 'the student I will choose'.png S2E37 Sensei 'someone who has constantly impressed me'.png S2E37 Sensei standing behind confident Marco.png S2E37 Sensei winking down at Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Marco Diaz smiling up at his sensei.png S2E37 Sensei 'by the end of the week'.png S2E37 Unnamed student tells Sensei it's Friday.png S2E37 Sensei chooses Jeremy to represent the dojo.png S2E37 Marco Diaz shocked by Sensei's decision.png S2E37 Jeremy shocked by Sensei's decision.png S2E37 Sensei dismissing the karate class.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum laughing at Marco.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum taunting Marco.png S2E37 Jeremy taunts Marco in the showers.png S2E37 Rainbow pony in children's TV show.png S2E37 Pony and floating whale in children's TV show.png S2E37 Pony, whale, and Sir Acha in kids' TV show.png S2E37 Sensei eating cereal and watching cartoons.png S2E37 Marco Diaz walking past his sensei.png S2E37 Marco Diaz turns off Sensei's television.png S2E37 Sensei wonders why Marco is in his room.png S2E37 Marco Diaz bowing to his sensei.png S2E37 Sensei nodding back at Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Marco Diaz begins a karate demonstration.png S2E37 Marco Diaz demonstrating his karate skills.png S2E37 Marco Diaz performing a high kick.png S2E37 Marco Diaz sweating as he performs.png S2E37 Sensei watching Marco Diaz's performance.png S2E37 Marco Diaz looking at stacked pieces of wood.png S2E37 Marco raises his foot over the wood planks.png S2E37 Marco Diaz drives his foot through the planks.png S2E37 Marco Diaz concludes his demonstration.png S2E37 Marco Diaz bowing to his sensei again.png S2E37 Sensei impressed by Marco Diaz's skills.png S2E37 Sensei 'that was amazing!'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'is Jeremy still your choice'.png S2E37 Sensei still chooses Jeremy to represent the dojo.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I broke, like, three boards!'.png S2E37 Sensei 'I didn't pick Jeremy because'.png S2E37 Sensei trying to find the right words.png S2E37 Sensei 'who he is as a person'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'who Jeremy is as a person is a jerk!'.png S2E37 Marco angrily picks up pieces of broken wood.png S2E37 Sensei trying to explain himself to Marco.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I'm ten times the person Jeremy is!'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'you're making a huge mistake!'.png S2E37 Marco accidentally knocks over Sensei's pony toy.png S2E37 Sensei's pony toy breaks on the floor.png S2E37 Sensei shocked when his pony toy breaks.png S2E37 Sensei holding his pony toy's broken head.png S2E37 Sensei 'a lot to learn about honor'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz angry at his sensei.png S2E37 Exterior of Jeremy Birnbaum's house.png S2E37 Jeremy leaves his house with butlers.png S2E37 Marco Diaz spying on Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E37 Marco Diaz putting his hood up.png S2E37 Hundred-dollar bill covered in colorful slime.png S2E37 Jeremy and hipster looking at 100-dollar bill.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'that's a Benjamin'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'that's my favorite one'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'how many vinyls I could buy'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'I'm going in'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster flinches from the slime's smell.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'pretty rank, huh?'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster approaching the 100-dollar bill.png S2E37 Bearded hipster becoming green with disgust.png S2E37 Hipster grabs the 100-dollar bill from a corner.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'glued this to the ground'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'what kind of a sick joke is this?'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster's glasses slip off his face.png S2E37 Bearded hipster's glasses fall in the slime.png S2E37 Bearded hipster's glasses covered in slime.png S2E37 Bearded hipster throwing away his glasses.png S2E37 Bearded hipster scootering away upset.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum calls out to his butler.png S2E37 Butler drops more slime on the 100-dollar bill.png S2E37 Marco Diaz disappointed in Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E37 Marco Diaz recording Jeremy on his phone.png S2E37 Star Butterfly appears in front of Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I'm collecting evidence here'.png S2E37 Star Butterfly looking at Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E37 Star Butterfly slinking back down.png S2E37 Marco Diaz continues recording Jeremy.png S2E37 Star Butterfly climbing on a tree.png S2E37 Star Butterfly helps Marco collect evidence.png S2E37 Marco 'recording all of Jeremy's bad behavior'.png S2E37 Star Butterfly compares Marco to a creep.png S2E37 Marco Diaz denies being a creep.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I've got lots of proof here'.png S2E37 Star Butterfly 'wave that creep flag'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'this is justice!'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz pointing at his phone.png S2E37 Star Butterfly climbs further up the tree.png S2E37 Exterior of Echo Creek mini-mall at midday.png S2E37 Marco Diaz walking through Jeremy beads.png S2E37 Marco Diaz looking at the dojo interior.png S2E37 Echo Creek Dojo decorated with Jeremy's face.png S2E37 Marco Diaz getting more frustrated.png S2E37 Marco looking at animatronic Jeremy statue.png S2E37 Marco Diaz approaching his sensei again.png S2E37 Marco Diaz presenting his phone to Sensei.png S2E37 Marco talking with his sensei.png S2E37 Sensei 'they are excellent'.png S2E37 Marco tries to talk to Sensei about Jeremy.png S2E37 Sensei listening to Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I want to show you'.png S2E37 Recording of Jeremy on Marco's phone.png S2E37 Dojo banner with 'Honor' written on it.png S2E37 Marco Diaz having second thoughts.png S2E37 Sensei waiting for Marco Diaz to speak.png S2E37 Marco Diaz feeling ashamed of himself.png S2E37 Marco Diaz putting his phone away.png S2E37 Sensei listening to Marco Diaz's apology.png S2E37 Marco Diaz apologizing to his sensei.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'if you really think'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz respects his sensei's decision.png S2E37 Sensei accepting Marco Diaz's apology.png S2E37 Sensei commends Marco for his nobility.png S2E37 Sensei looking at his wristwatch.png S2E37 Sensei's karate-themed wristwatch.png S2E37 Sensei 'Grandmaster's gonna be here any minute'.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei see the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Dojo audience gasp at the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Sensei bowing to the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'it is by the will of karate'.png S2E37 Sensei in awe of the Grandmaster's words.png S2E37 Sensei standing next to the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Jeremy's butlers holding his breakaway banner.png S2E37 Jeremy jumps through the breakaway paper.png S2E37 Jeremy's parents cheering for him.png S2E37 Marco Diaz bitterly applauding for Jeremy.png S2E37 Jeremy bowing to Sensei and Grandmaster.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'what a huge honor it is'.png S2E37 Jeremy 'for all of you to watch me perform'.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum tossing away his cape.png S2E37 Jeremy's cape lands on a man's face.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum begins his demonstration.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum in the spotlight.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum performing a high kick.png S2E37 Dojo crowd watching Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum tells the crowd to applaud.png S2E37 Crowd halfheartedly applauds for Jeremy.png S2E37 Marco Diaz getting even more frustrated.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum continues his performance.png S2E37 Jeremy tells his mom to take his picture.png S2E37 Mrs. Birnbaum taking pictures of Jeremy.png S2E37 Dojo crowd getting annoyed with Jeremy.png S2E37 Marco Diaz reaching his frustration limit.png S2E37 Jeremy doing karate with a fellow student.png S2E37 Jeremy sweeps his fellow student's leg.png S2E37 Jeremy standing over his fellow student in victory.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'I'm not done'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz can't take it anymore.png S2E37 Marco Diaz approaches his sensei once more.png S2E37 Marco Diaz angrily confronting his sensei.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'why did you pick Jeremy?'.png S2E37 Sensei 'he brings so much to the dojo'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'so much what?'.png S2E37 Sensei bragging about Jeremy's wealth.png S2E37 Sensei 'how I keep this place afloat'.png S2E37 Sensei 'I really shouldn't be running a business'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'he's a better person than me'.png S2E37 Sensei 'of course not'.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum being a showboat.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'tell me this in the first place'.png S2E37 Sensei 'you and I are friends'.png S2E37 Marco listens to Sensei's explanation of friendship.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'that's not how...'.png S2E37 Marco touched that Sensei considers him a friend.png S2E37 Marco Diaz and Sensei are dojo bros.png S2E37 Sensei 'I keep texting you to grab tacos'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'you don't text me'.png S2E37 Sensei double-checking Marco's number.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'friends are upfront with each other'.png S2E37 Sensei surprised by Marco Diaz's words.png S2E37 Sensei 'life lessons from children's shows'.png S2E37 Sensei 'ignorant in the ways of friendship'.png S2E37 Sensei bowing to Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Marco bowing respectfully to Sensei.png S2E37 Marco Diaz and Sensei smile at each other.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum continues to showboat.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum hears Grandmaster snoring.png S2E37 Dojo crowd hears Grandmaster snoring.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei discover Grandmaster sleeping.png S2E37 Grandmaster jerking out of his nap.png S2E37 Grandmaster applauding Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E37 Grandmaster picking up a candle stand.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'I wasn't even done'.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'Grandmaster gets the gist'.png S2E37 Jeremy upset Grandmaster doesn't know his name.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'this dojo has proven itself'.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'worthy of Grandmaster's certification'.png S2E37 Grandmaster punching the dojo wall.png S2E37 Grandmaster gives the dojo his certification.png S2E37 Marco Diaz and Sensei excited.png S2E37 Sensei hugging Marco Diaz with elation.png S2E37 Dojo audience cheering.png S2E37 Grandmaster leaving the Sensei's dojo.png S2E37 Grandmaster bowing to Marco and Sensei.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei bowing to Grandmaster.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei notice Grandmaster's disappearance.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'how did he do that?'.png S2E37 Sensei ''not bound by physical constraints'.png S2E37 Grandmaster running after his bus.png S2E37 Sensei puts frame around Grandmaster's certification.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei admiring the certification.png S2E37 Marco Diaz sending Sensei a text.png S2E37 Sensei reading Marco Diaz's text.png S2E37 Sensei invites Marco Diaz out for tacos.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei leaving the dojo together.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum all alone in the dojo.png S2E37 Jeremy's butler trying to cheer him up.png S2E37 Jeremy's butler carries him out of the dojo.png en:All Belts are Off/Gallery es:Cinturones Sueltos/Galería Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона